Dreams...
by CherryBlossomSakura
Summary: HEY! I'M BACK! lol. This fic is completly dedicated to my boyfriend, Daniel Kwon, AKA CCS Li Syaoran X. Dreams come true Li! This is a sad, sad fic in the beginning. Don't worry, it'll get better. My first songfic finally! Sorry it took so long, the fic
1. Life's Horror......to the Past......

****

Dreams...

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! CLAMP does. Don't sue or flame me. Also a S+S! But the Death Card does belong to me. No flames please. I also made up some of Li's abilities, I don't know if they are true. Sorry if this is short for you! This'll be one of the chapters, sorry for not writing so long, middle school stinks, lol. Just the Algebra A part. Well, enjoy my fic and R+R!!! This is also my first songfic! The song "Dreams" by Alysha. From the Pokemon 2000 CD.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"........"

'plip'

'plip'

'plip'

'plip'

__

Oh...woooohhhhh.......

'_She's gone........she's..........gone...'_

The words kept running through Syaoran's mind...over and over....

~\*\~All Syaoran's POV~/*/~

Why couldn't I save her? Why couldn't **_I_** be the one to die?! "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?! The...one I..truly loved.....Ying-hwa...my Sakura....." I screamed aloud, holding my head, clutching my pained, lonely heart. "Syaoran," a voice said, "don't be sad..I'm sure Sakura wants you to stay happy....you know.......genki wa Syaoran...." Tomoyo sniffled out.

**flashback**

__

Yeahhh heeee.......

"I have to do this Syaoran-kun! If I don't, who's gonna finish what I've started?" she said, with the Clow Wand infront of her, stancing. "No!" I opposed, but it was too late. She had started after the Death Card. "FIREY! LEND ME YOUR POWERS!" she called, she used Jump and dodged Death's attacks. She attacked, hurting Death with burns, carefully not touching it with her own self.

Death gave up on Sakura and turned to me, it's menacing eyes stared straight into my soul. I froze, I had to freeze didn't I?! I'm such a baka.... "Syaoran look out!!!!!" Sakura called, using Fly to knock me out of it's way, she took the hit......

****

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's going to happen? Sorry I put so little of the song in it. But it'll go on. I wrote this while tutoring. Since when did Sakura tutor you ask? Since she tutored Music, Cheerleading, and her other fav. subjects! IM me on AIM: CCS Sakura X, get D3 Hikari Yagami maybe. Well, the chapter, might come out later. I'm working on a Horror/Romance one too, almost done with the beginning! R+R!!!


	2. Sadness to the Wolf, a Miracle Beginning...

****

Dreams...

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! CLAMP does. Don't sue or flame me. Also a S+S! But the Death Card does belong to me. No flames please. I also made up some of Li's abilities, I don't know if they are true. Sorry if this is short for you! This'll be one of the chapters, sorry for not writing so long, middle school stinks, lol. Just the Algebra A part. Well, enjoy my fic and R+R!!! This is also my first songfic! The song "Dreams" by Alysha. From the Pokemon 2000 CD. Enjoy chapter two..*sniffle* it's sadder....WAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SAKURA! NO!!!" I screamed. I watched in horror as Death flew through her body.. She closed her eyes as she fell over, hardly breathing. I ran over to her and grabbed her wand. "Death Card! Return to thy card form! Death Card!!" I yelled, I grabbed the card quickly. Then picked Sakura up in my arms and ran..

__

Ooh.....whoooaaoooohhhhh.....

'beep'

'beep'

'beep'

"Syaoran..." she breathed. "Sakura, please don't leave me." I said between sobs, "Sakura..wo...ai ni...Ni bu yao li wo!" Somehow, Sakura understood this, "Syaoran..I.....will...never....leave......you.......my..love...I'll......be..............back..........." she faintly said. Then horror struck.. Sakura flat-lined! "SAKURA! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

'bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

It was too late...

~*~The next day...~*~

"Here lies Kinomoto Sakura, beloved daughter, sister, and friends to all... This is a sad day, especially for the ones she had truly loved... She rests here now and furthermore......"

I cried, I couldn't believe that she was gone... But she was gone......

They lowered her coffin to her final sleeping place, a pink coffin, marked with sakura, peony, touya, and some other blossoms..... Beautiful, yet....so silent.......

Marked on her gravestone was:

****

Kinomoto Sakura

April 1, 1987 - September 7, 1998

__

Charming,

beloved,

she lies here,

death unknown...

**flashback ends**

It's been 2 years...2 long, sad years...... She promised me she'd come back, she promised! I was so frustrated, I just stared at a picture of her, that was pinned to the ceiling of my bed...

__

Dreams!

As long as you know,

It's not impossible,

to make it a reality...

"Ssssssssssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. No one was home but me...Strange, how very strange, because the moment I look to my side, I sat up straight. There, floating in my room, was my Sakura.....she looked....older...... 

So..beautiful....those...innocent eyes....cute....heart-warming smile..... "You came back..."

"I am not fully back..." she said, teary-eyed.. "W-what do you mean?" I asked. "Please, bring me my body...You must follow my instructions as to how to get my body....please..." she pleaded. "Tell me how!" I said eagerly.

__

Dreams,

are always there for you,

and always there for me,

to reach as long as you and I believe...

****

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's going to happen? Sorry I put so little of the song in it, got more in it at least! But it'll go on. I wrote this while math. MATH IS BORING!!! IM me on AIM: CCS Sakura X, get D3 Hikari Yagami maybe. Well, the chapter, might come out later. Please R+R! Sad chapter, eh? *sniffles, bawls*

Li: Why meeee?!

Ling/Li Lun-wei: Errrr, for fun?

Li: FOR FUN?!

Sakura: Hey, hey, calm down! Remember Li, I'm gonna tell you how to bring me back!

Li: Oh yeah....

S+S: *smooch*

Ling/Li Lun-wei: YEA! Incase you don't know, my last name is Ling, going to be Li. No, cause my mother's readopting me from my dad, no, not step mom! Might turn from Lun-wei to Lun-ying. Wei is a small rose, ying is part of ying-hwa, a sakura! Please R+R for the millionth time!


End file.
